


The Silent Snow

by Vintagert



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adoption, F/M, Twins, old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 02:25:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6034519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vintagert/pseuds/Vintagert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kristen Brooks is a regular girl.  She goes to the nearby university, has one sister, lives with a roomate.  You know, average.</p>
<p>But then one night, a policeman shows up at her parent's doorstep...looking for her.  She then finds out that she was illegaly adopted from Ireland, in something known as a 'Backstreet Adoption'. </p>
<p>Now everything she knows about herself is being questioned.  Who is she really?  Are her adoptive parents innocent?  Who are her parents?  She keeps finding out all these new facts about her - like the fact she has a twin - but is losing herself in the process.</p>
<p>Come find out with her...come find out who she really is.</p>
<p>White Lips,<br/>Pale Face,<br/>Breathing in the Snow flakes,<br/>Burnt lungs,<br/>Sour taste.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Silent Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya!  
> This is a super old fanfic that I wrote over on Wattpad (and never finished), so I'm hoping that by putting it on here I'll ACTUALLY finish it.  
> Note that it's SUPER OLD. Like. 2013/2014 One Direction. Where Zayn is still in the band, and they just released Midnight Memories.  
> Like, this is so old that I'm not even a 1D stan anymore omg.  
> Anyways, enjoy.

(coming soon....aka when I get my hard drive back)


End file.
